Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the 1984 film of the same name. About Ghostbusters After the members of a team of scientists (Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz and Egon Spengler) lose their cushy positions at a university in New York City, they decide to become "Ghostbusters" to wage a high-tech battle with the supernatural for money. They stumble upon a gateway to another dimension, a doorway that will release ghostly evil upon the city. Now, the Ghostbusters must now save New York from complete destruction. Ghostbusters II After saving New York City from a ghost attack 5 years ago, the Ghostbusters are disbanded for demolishing parts of the city during the battle and become nobodies after a very prolonged amount of time without any business. But when former Ghostbuster, now TV star, Peter Venkman learns that spirits have taken an interest in Dana Barrett's son, the men launch a rogue ghost-chasing mission. The quest quickly goes awry, landing them in court. But when the ghosts turn on the judge, he issues an order allowing the Ghostbusters to get back to work to save the city from an evil Ghostly Overlord and his rivers of slime that plan to rot The Big Apple to it's Core. Ghostbusters: Afterlife A family, consisting of a single mother and her two children, have to move to a farm in Summerville, Oklahoma that they inherited from their grandfather. When the town experiences earthquakes, the family discover that their grandfather, the late Egon Spengler, was a part of the original Ghostbusters. However, no-one remembers the Ghostbusters due to them becoming a myth, as people forget the "Manhattan Crossrip of 1984". The family, and the remaining Ghostbusters--Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore--must discover the secrets of: themselves, the town, and the legacy Egon left behind. Related Characters/Objects * 71228 Level Pack ** Peter Venkman *** Raymond Stantz* *** Egon Spengler* *** Winston Zeddemore* *** Ecto-1 **** Ecto-1 Blaster **** Ecto-1 Water Diver *** Ghost Trap **** Ghost Stun 'n' Trap **** Proton Zapper * 71241 Fun Pack ** Slimer *** Slime Shooter **** Slime Exploder **** Slime Streamer * 71233 Fun Pack ** Stay Puft *** Terror Dog **** Terror Dog Destroyer **** Soaring Terror Dog * Not included physically, but playable in-game upon completing the Ghostbusters! level. Non-Playable Characters * Dana Barrett * Haunted TV * Gozer * Ghost * Louis Tully * Janine Melnitz * Walter Peck * Library Ghost * Subway Ghost * Zombie Taxi Driver * Con Edison Man * Police Captain * Hotel Manager * Roger Grimsby * Vigo * News Reporter * Sarah Smith * T'os-túr * War-Shing M'shin * Choppin Tro-Lee * Torso * Hútduk Stah'd Adventure World * New York ** Ghostbusters H.Q. ** Dana's Apartment ** Metropolitan Museum of Art ** WKRR-TV Studio ** Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research ** Sedgewick Hotel ** Ray's Bookshop ** New York Public Library ** New York University ** New York Pneumatic Railroad ** Statue of Liberty Levels * The Phantom Zone * Ghostbusters! Trivia * Upon completing the Ghostbusters (2016) Story Pack levels, you can enter the classic Ghostbusters World as Abby Yates from the Ghostbusters (2016) film reboot. ** The same works in reverse by being able to go into the Ghostbusters (2016) World as Peter Venkman, Stay Puft and Slimer. Category:Franchises Category:Ghostbusters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Wave 3 Category:Wave 4 Category:Wave 5 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Film Franchises Category:Sony Pictures Consumer Products Franchises Category:Columbia Pictures Franchises